Death To Ecovillains
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Alternate outcomes involving the Ecovillains in the form of rewriting of various episodes. What if, in the episodes when the Ecovillains were really being bad even by their standards, which is saying a lot, Captain Planet had not given them their umpteenth chance and instead seen to it they got what was coming to them? Recommended if you TRULY loathe the Ecovillains unrelentingly.


Hello, everybody! I'm rewriting my first Captain Planet fanfic, the original of which I deleted because I just hadn't done it the right way or best way possible. Right down to changing the title and focusing on specific episodes. Anyway, admit it. There have been episodes of Captain Planet like "Mind Pollution", "Fare Thee Whale" and "The Predator" in which one or more of those vile Ecovillains have done something unforgivably heinous and infuriatingly deplorable and you have thought to yourself "Damn, why doesn't Captain Planet just off this villain already"? Well, if you are indeed one of those people who's had an instance like that once or more, then this is the fic for you, because these are endings of various Captain Planet episodes rewritten so that the Ecovillains in them don't get off nearly as easy as the original episodes portray and receive the sort of comeuppance they truly deserve. You'll see just how this is so when you read it. Yeah, Captain Pollution got destroyed in the end, but how about we see the same thing done to all of the other Ecovillains for literally a better world?

THINGS TO NOTE:

Each episode ending will have the title of the episode it's a part of listed and then the alternate fate of the Ecovillains shown. It's done in the manner of a list, really, and I'm listing the titles in the order in which the episodes were aired, since that would make the most sense. Though they aren't the full ending of the episodes, since the Ecovillains usually lose before the episode is fully through, it's the closest thing to an alternate ending that can be made and still involve the fate of the Ecovillains in them. There's also a special additional title to signify what happens to each Ecovillain in each rewriting next to the original title of each episode I'm redoing here.

This episode is most definitely intended to cater to Captain Planet fans who've always wanted to see the Ecovillains get what for in the form of a violent death.

This is the story to read if you really, really, REALLY hate the Ecovillains with a vengeance.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Captain Planet franchise.

Death To Ecovillains

Mind Pollution-Roasted Rat

Captain Planet had flown up towards Verminous Skumm's helicopter after going: "I ought to give you a dose of your own medicine!" He pointed to him with a furious look on his face, having said what he did in an equally furious tone of voice. Planet was fuming after the way Skumm had polluted numerous people's minds with his new addictive and potentially lethal drug, Bliss, and in the process ruined everyone but Boris, who actually had it worse because he was now dead, having been killed rather than ravaged by the Bliss.

It was all the worse in that he was Linka's cousin and his being coaxed into taking the Bliss by Skumm had led to him putting some into Linka's food and getting her hooked, as well. All this and plenty else, none of it good, taking place before he finally took the dose of Bliss that would end his life. It was part of what motivated Linka to ignore the agony she was in without a drop more of Bliss so that Captain Planet could be called, and never in the entire time he'd been around had Planet been as angry as he was now.

Skumm, true to cowardly, dirty rat form, got frightened and begged Planet: "No, please! Don't make me an addict!" Planet then barked: "Oh, I'm going to do far worse to you than that, Skumm! I've let you off easy too often for too long! And now that you've really crossed the line, enough is enough!" Indeed, polluting people's minds was a new low, even for Skumm, and now Planet had had it with this rat bastard. So he turned himself to fire and set Skumm's helicopter the fuck aflame, and Skumm went out: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as he was also caught on fire. While he burned, Planet turned into a giant tornado and spun round so that the fire spread to incinerate the Bliss and its formula book and papers.

Additionally, the currently set afire Skumm was ripped apart, as was his helicopter, not to mention how, after Planet turned back to normal, the Bliss formula, the Bliss itself, the helicopter and Skumm were all nothing but ash, all of which fell down to the ground and landed on the hard gravel ground near the White House. Planet turned himself back to normal and stated: "And now we're minus one drug dealing, filth spreading, disease causing monster! Don't know whether or not this will make Linka feel better about Boris, but at least there's no way Skumm will ever do a thing to anyone or anything in this world again!"

The Predator-Your Life Is Coming Apart

Argos Bleak had just been saved from the jaws of a blue shark which otherwise would have eaten him, and asked Captain Planet as he flew away from the water while holding onto him: "Aren't you going to kill that predatory monster?" "Predatory monster!" Planet exclaimed. "That's pretty rich, coming from you! And frankly, while I made sure the blue shark wouldn't eat you, I've thought about all you've done and all you meant to do, and you know what? I am tired of letting you off the hook! Upsetting nature's balance and trying to kill a harmless basking shark just to make yourself money, for shame! This is the last straw!"

"Wait! What are you saying?" Argos asked, and Planet replied: "I should think it would be obvious even to you!" He tossed Argos up into the air, making him go: "AAAAAAAAAA!" and then, as Argos fell back down, he charged up a power blast in his chest and fired it right at him, blowing Argos to pieces before firing another blast, this time a wide angle one, to turn all of those pieces to nothing. He told him: "I was able to tell, after thinking about it, that you'd just try another planet endangering stunt if I let you live despite how I was initially going to, so I'm now seeing to it you never get the chance! And doesn't being blasted like this just make you go all to pieces?"

Off Road Hog-All Washed Up And Having Hit A Wall

Although Captain Planet had saved everyone else from the giant desert flood, there was still the matter of Hoggish Greedly, who was still trapped in the powerful waters he was helpless against and couldn't possibly survive for long in. He had seen how everybody else got rescued, and was crying out pathetically in fright: "What about me? Please! I'll turn over a new leaf! I promise!" But after Planet said: "Hhhhhhh…now that's what I call hogwash!" he flew off and looked out at Greedly as he was swept towards a giant wall of stone.

Greedly realized what was about to happen, and went out: "Planet, I'm begging you! I'll change! I swear to God I'll change!" "Sorry, Greedly, no can do!" Planet told him. "You've done far too much damage to the ecosystem, and the line's got to be drawn somewhere! This time, I'm not giving you the benefit of the doubt!" "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Greedly whined as he was a few seconds thereafter giving an awful double whammy. Not only did he get enveloped by water to the point where he was going to drown, but the only reason he didn't drown?

He got dashed against the aforementioned wall of stone, and so hard that he was fatally ruptured. He bled out into the water as his heavy body sank like a stone to the bottom, which of course was fitting, since he was definitely stone dead. The impact and force with which he hit the wall had killed him instantly, and even if it hadn't, he would have taken in more than enough of the water he was trapped in to die from it. Greedly lay at the ground and would remain there to rot like the piece of trash he was. Sure, it would take a long time, given how huge he was, but it would happen all the same.

Planet then told Greedly from the sky: "Well, Greedly, at least you've found a way to drown your sorrows, and it would seem that you're now grounded from harming the planet for all time! Or, to put it another way, you've really become quite a washout just now, and there's no describing how low you've sunk, either!"

Summit To Save The Earth: Part Two-Find Your Place In The Sun

After having gotten Zarm and all of that trash sucked up along with his headquarters, in the process turning it into a sphere containing the aforementioned trash, all the base used to be and Zarm himself, Captain Planet flew up with the sphere into space. Following that, he flew to where the sun was and cheerfully proclaimed: "Now for a brief game of kick the can!"

He did a power kick which sent the sphere right at the sun, and although Zarm was a god and, as a result, immortal, kicking him into the center of the sun would see to it that he was trapped forever. So when the sphere landed in the sun and was quickly incinerated, Zarm was sent plummeting into its center, where he would remain trapped for all eternity.

Zarm, of course, hated how he was forever trapped in the core of the sun, and he let out: "I LOATHE YOU, CAPTAIN PLANET!" as he was unable to move at all due to how much of the sun's gravity was keeping him immobile, much less get out. He might have been unable to die or be destroyed, being a god and all, but since the sun had tons of gravity, he was paralyzed for keeps due to having been pulled into its core. It was truly the ultimate fate worse than death, and Zarm would never, ever escape it. It was as close to being dead as he could be.

Radiant Amazon-A Pipe Dream Barking Up The Wrong Tree

Having wrapped up Duke Nukem and Sly Sludge in all of those leaves, Captain Planet had the two Ecovillains right where he wanted them. He then said: "You know, I was just going to blow the two of you into the water, but after what you tried to do to the Amazon and the way you set Ma-Ti's village on fire, I have to say I've reached my limit with both of you! So I think that, first of all, making sure no never pose a threat again, Nukem…" He turned one of his hands to a lead pipe and ran over to slam it through Nukem's chest.

Nukem screamed in pain, and Planet held it there for a time, pulling it out after that. Then Nukem, fatally wounded, screamed as he was suddenly exploding as if he were a nuclear bomb. Planet finished his sentence by saying: "…is going to be a lead pipe since! Doesn't that just plain break your heart and make you want to explode?"

He turned to Sludge and said: "And as for you, Sludge, I think I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that there are tree branches sharper than you. Let's see if I'm right!" He took hold of Sludge and tossed him towards a sharp tree branch which he saw after flying over to the trees of the Amazon rainforest.

Sludge was impaled through the back and belly by the tree branch he landed on, and he screamed in pain while also writing until he finally went limp and died on it, with Planet then going: "Hey, it looks like I was by all means right! Guess there are some things you can only get people to understand if you point it out to them, though I'm betting you're feeling pretty gutted at this moment, Sludge! So how's it hanging, then, huh?"

Fare Thee Whale-Kill Spear-ingly

Just after Captain Planet had made it so MAL's water bomb missile had been turned right around and came for him, blowing him to bits, Looten Plunder said from the rubber raft he and Dr. Blight were on: "Looks like MAL blew it again." Planet then came flying down with a big harpoon in his hands, and both Plunder and Blight got uneasy, with Blight asking: "Um…what are you planning to do with that, Captain Planet, sir?" "Demonstrate how those poor whales felt and punish you for all you did to them, Takashi and his father, between all the things you tried to do, right down to attempting to shoot a baby whale, of all things!" Planet replied.

He subsequently plunged the spear through Plunder's torso, pulling it out as Plunder let out a scream of: "YEEEEEEEEAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" while bleeding horribly from the gruesome wound he received. He then did much the same thing to Blight, who let out a cry of: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" She bled just as horribly from her own all too visible and off-putting wound, and both she and Plunder collapsed into the raft and corpses, their blood quickly filling it up. Planet dropped the now bloody spear into the raft on top of the dead Ecovillains, and proclaimed: "I take it you know now just how SPEAR-ious I was about sticking it to the both of you for all you've done."

THE END

So, how did you like these alternate endings to those episodes? Please rate and review, everyone! Wasn't it great to see those lousy Ecovillains get their just desserts when they most deserved it? I hope that all this catered to Captain Planet fans who wished the Ecovillains would just plain die already the way that I intended it to!


End file.
